Every material in this world has electrical resistance which is responsible for huge loss of energy mainly during electrical transmission and also this loss reduces the efficiency of electrical appliances. This loss free, “New Free Electron Wire” will address to the biggest, very basic and fundamental problem of electrical engineering, to create a electrical wire or device that will enable the use of electricity, virtually in a loss free way. This wire can also be used to enable the use of various other forms of energy in a loss free way.